fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Costume Mario
Costume Mario is the form Mario takes after eating a Mystery Mushroom in Super Mario Maker. Upon scanning certain amiibo onto the Wii U GamePad's NFC sensor, an 8-bit version of the amiibo character will be unlocked in the level editor, allowing the player to use it any time from then on without having to scan the amiibo again. In addition to amiibo characters, Mario can also transform into certain objects, such as a ? Block. Costumes can also be unlocked through the 100 Mario Challenge mode including characters which have amiibo unlock conditions. Every amiibo released is compatible and will award a costume. There exist three exceptions to this, however, in the Roy, Ryu, Mii Gunner, Brawler, and Swordfighter amiibo. 100 different costumes exist in the base game of Super Mario Maker. Originally, the costumes were known as Mystery Suits; however, the name was dropped in the final version of the game. Function Costume Mario functions the same as Super Mario, but with Small Mario's physical stature (except Mega Yarn Yoshi, Charizard, Mewtwo, Lucario, Greninja and Sonic, who are slightly larger). In addition to appearance, various sound effects may also be changed to reflect the character, such as the jumping sound effects and "Course Clear" fanfare. The power-up sound effect may also be replaced by a different sound effect from the character's home series. (It is also worth noting that the Pokémon costumes do not have unique sound effects, instead using the standard Super Mario Bros. sounds.) Each character also has a unique pose if the player presses and holds +Control Pad up. Toad's message after finishing the 10 Mario Challenge and the easy mode of the 100 Mario Challenge also varies depending on the appearance of the player. Mario can only transform into Costume Mario in the Super Mario Bros. style of the game. It's worth noting that the costumes do not follow the graphical limitations of the NES, as most of them are designed to follow the character's official designs by using more than 3 colors. Examples include Peach, Toad and Dr. Mario from the Mario series, and all the characters from the Star Fox and Fire Emblem series among other series. List of costumes Listed below are all the Mario Maker costumes and fanon ones. Fanon ones are marked with an F in front of their costume number (ex: F001). Canon These are the ones that actually appear in Mario Maker. This list is to be updated with any possible DLC if needed. Fanon This section is for all fanon Costumes. These may be characters that didn't make it in Mario Maker or fan characters. These are marked with a F in front of their costume ID. Additionally a second code may be put on these: *M0 - Mario *Z0 - Zelda *K0 - Kirby *P0 - Pokemon *S0 - Splatoon *AC0 - Animal Crossing *O0 - Original Series *R0 - Metroid *PO0 - Punch Out *D0 - Disney *U0 - Ubisoft *N0 - Nintendo (Small Series like Rhythm Heaven) *E0 - Everything Else If you make a new sprite, make sure its original resolution fits within a 24×24 image. Here is an example of such a suit. We are no longer accepting Mario Recolors or Joke Submissions. These are to be immediately removed if put on the table. Category:Mario's Power-Ups Category:Powerups Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Costumes Category:Super Mario Maker Category:Amiibo-Related